Note
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: N/A Eye color: White Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: Note is normally seen wearing a winter serafuku uniform, and a red mary-jane style shoe on her right foot (while the left shoe is missing). Others: Note is normally portrayed in a "sketch"-type style, however, may at times be presented as more human-looking. Nationality/Race: Japanese-American/Ghost Personal Quotes * "You don't know how to listen, do you? Why can't you just do as you're told?" * "I'm so sorry, Chatter, I can't hang out with your brother. I have a ginger allergy." * "I'd really love to fly with my mom to the U.S. to meet and stay with you, but I heard you're having Wi-Fi trouble, so..." Trivia *One of her hobbies is fashion blogging. *She's notably stubborn, and has a passive-aggressive sort of temper. *While she considers Chatter to be like a brother to her, she also refers to herself as his babysitter. *Her career dream would be to become kindergarten teacher. *She was born under the sign of Sagittarius. *She has an older brother, nicknamed "Scrawl". *One of Note's hobbies is ikebana. *External profile Voice Configuration ACT1CV ''- DOWNLOAD ''Voice Description: Young, soft, soprano. Recommended Resampler: fresamp Recommended Flags: BRE0C10H10P90Y0 Pros- A very charming tone quality, and a wide range considering that the bank is of a softer volume. Cons- This bank is somewhat unsuitable for faster-paced songs, and one or two samples sound a bit raspy. STRONGCV - This bank has not yet been recorded. Voice Description: TBA Recommended Resampler: TBA Recommended Flags: TBA Pros- TBA Cons- TBA Other Spiralbound Spiralbound is a currently in-progress abstract horror game using RPGMaker VX Ace as its engine, features Chatter as one of its two protagonists, and Note as Chatter's companion. More information about Spiralbound can be found on Chatter's UTAU Wiki page. Usage Clause and Guidelines of 9.22.2014 * Feel free to use her for whatever you'd like, so long as it is not disrespectful toward persons of any race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, disability, or political standing. * If considering using her for profitable purposes, please consult the creator. * Do not release/use her voicebanks under the name of another UTAU, or alter/edit the original files of her voicebanks in order to create a new voicebank. *Pair/"ship" her with whoever you'd like to; what you do with her and/or is her character image is entirely up to you. *Redistribution is allowed, so long as all of the original files (including the bank art, readme, and character files) are included. *Please do not claim her as your own. *Any fanart, covers, or depictions of her do not necessarily have to link back to the creator or the UTAU Wiki page, however, the creator does appreciate being notified so that he can appreciate your work! *Obscene expression such as excessive bloodshed/gore or sexual situations with her is permitted. However, please be sensible if posting an obscene work to a public website that may be accessible by minors. *Editing the oto.ini is allowed, if you feel it necessary. (If there is an error in the oto.ini that produces undesirable effects such as consonant looping, please contact the creator so that the issue may be resolved.) *In visual depictions of her, feel free to alter her design as you see fit. *If you have any other questions, comments, or suggestions, please contact the creator. Addresses at which you may contact the creator are included in the bank's readme file. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:CV Voicebanks